


Stay

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Fic #4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: 'Why can't a relationship like this...' Yuzu cried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-war years later Yuya and Yuzu are either 16/17 (Don't really care about age but they are more maturer in this fic than in the anime) 
> 
> Also guess what is the song of the day for this fic? (Answer below)

‘Here we go again.’ Yuya thought in a solemn manner as he sat on top of the stairs. A black tuxedo adorning his body. Once again they had tried and it ended in failure.

 

“Let’s stay friends.” Yuzu had told him as she had cried on his chest as he comforted her. 

 

“It is better than becoming something we aren’t.” Yuzu cried. Yuya sighed and while he wanted to tell her that he was fine with it in deep honesty it hurt him inside.

 

‘She’s not rejecting you.’ Yuya had to affirm to himself. They were both still close to each other and would hang out. 

 

‘But how do you define this?’ Yuya asked himself the question that haunted both of them. They both cared for each other greatly and wanted the other to succeed yet they each had different goals and ways to react to it. For some reason Yuya felt like this was a familiar situation for him.

 

‘Because of that person.’ Yuya thought as he recalled Zarc’s memories. Zarc himself had a relationship with Ray and while both of them got along well they constantly fought over their different opinions. They would reconcile with each other, try again, but something the other did ended up starting the toxic cycle of their love-hate. He could recall as Zarc had held Ray in his arms embracing her being before the dimensional split. Ray would be soothed by his mere presence as he would whisper into her ear for some reassurance she needed. He would caress her long hair in long strokes to calm her down when she cried. And Ray would relax and sometimes fall asleep making her have to stay over. That was before he became angry and rough with his duels. After he started his path to become the Supreme King, Zarc fighting with Ray had become a diurnal occurrence as they would fight on their opposing views. Yuya leaned his back against the floor staring at the roof.

 

“Shall this toxicity in our relationship ever end?” Yuya asked himself. When did his and Yuzu’s relationship even start to turn sour? Yuya thought long and hard and then the answer came to him.

 

‘When I decided to date her.’ Yuya thought as he recalled when he had decided to take their relationship to the next level. Wanting to become boyfriend and girlfriend Yuya and Yuzu would start dating after the whole dimensional war was over. After all if they felt the same way about each other then how can it not work out? 

 

“I was so wrong.” Yuya said as he placed the back of his left hand in front of his eyes. Yuya sighed. They both had started going on dates frequently and while it was good at the start…

 

“You have to stop holding back.” Yuzu had told him. Yuya tilted his head with his right eyebrow raised inquiring her order.

 

“It’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions. If something ever bothers you, if you do not feel comfortable...” Yuzu explained as she took the cherry from the milkshake she had ordered.

 

“You have to tell me.” Yuzu explained. Yuya smiled in response and nodded. 

 

“Of course.” Yuya responded. He never told Yuzu though…

 

‘Because it’s bearable than when we were separated.’ Yuya thought as water started to pour out of his eye sockets. How many times had he cried for Yuzu and Yuzu admitted she did the same when they were separated? Funny wasn’t it? How they could just cry out for each other throughout all the chaos but once they were close holding hands and in peace they would often have fights about their differing opinions over who ate the other’s ice cream or who left their school materials at home. 

 

“I think I understand what caused you to snap.” Yuya laughed in a pitiful manner. While Yuya held all of Zarc’s memories he was horrified to witness when Zarc had suddenly revolted against the citizens in United World. There was only so much anger someone can embrace before…

 

“Tac!” The sound of Yuzu slapping Yuya in the face.

 

“Why?” Yuzu asked the same question that was currently plaguing Yuya. Yuya placed his right hand on his right cheek where Yuzu had slapped him. Yuya noticed Yuzu’s eyes start to release tears.

 

“Why can’t a relationship like this…” Yuzu cried as she covered her face with her hands.

 

‘Last.’ Yuya finished her question. It had been their third time breaking up. They would make up later becoming friends.

 

‘Round it goes again.’ Yuya thought as the toxic cycle repeated when they decided to become lovers. Neither of them could truly leave the other without suffering the pain of sadness. 

 

“As long as possible I want to stay.” Yuya said as he lifted himself up from the floor.

 

“You are a pain to be without. Yet a pain that is soothed when closeby.” Yuya recalled Zarc’s words to Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Right when I commented my thoughts on fruitshipping with me seeing them as such a toxic relationship if they enter the 'couple stage'.. Rihanna's 'Stay' (featuring Mikky Ekko) just had to bring the images of the angst Yuya with some Zarc Ray into the movie. (Such a gloomy face you have Yuya so perfect for a picture) 
> 
> On a side note: Looks like 'Stay' is going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.


End file.
